


Protocol

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Crying, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Game, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Protective Hank Anderson, Snow, Sumo is a good boy, chicken feed, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: After the events in Detroit Connor starts to understand how he functions. He needs some way to guide himself and he needs help.





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comic I saw on Tumblr by h0lyhandgrenade, I highly suggest you check them out!

Snow was gently falling onto the ground, the flakes placing themselves neatly amongst the heads of the only two people insane enough to be outside a burger van at this time in this weather. These two people, clinging to each other as though they might slip away at any given moment, had just a few hours prior to this almost lost each other entirely. 

Soft giggles came from the two, the smaller of the two lifted his head to peer up to the elder. The smile on his face showing every emotion that he had just been graced with, the laughter slowly melted into teary breaths as the emotions began to overwhelm him more. The elder held onto him tighter and began to rub his hand amongst the youngers hair. 

"So much has changed, Jesus the world better be ready." Hank leaned into Connors' hair, resting his head on top. Just hours before he and Connor had been trying to find the breakthrough into solving the deviant problem but now Connor was a deviant and both he and Hank had aided in the Android revolution. A few weeks prior Hank despised all androids, and here he is stood holding one so tight. 

"Let's go home, I think Sumo misses you," Hank whispered against Connors' head, the android was yet to stop crying and Hank figured that his love for the dog would cheer him up. His hands dropped from Connors' shoulders and instead to his back, urging him towards the car. 

Hank had honestly thought that Connor would leave. There was no way in his mind that he could have predicted that Connor would come back to him, let alone hug him. He assumed Connor would go with Markus to help with the negotiations, heck, he might still do that and he was simply coming back to say goodbye. Hank still wanted to take every chance he got with Connor before he left. 

Connor halted, turned to face Hank before muttering something under his breath. 

"I don't know what to do...I killed Amanda. There is no protocol telling me what to do next. I feel so..." His voice trailed off but Hank knew what to say. 

"Human? We don't have any protocol, just fucking thoughts and shitty values. We'll find some for you, you can make your own protocol. You are in charge now Connor." He finished his sentence with a smirk before pulling Connor back in for a hug. "For now, you can share my thoughts, and I think that it's too fucking cold to be out here right now."

Connor laughed, the vibration going straight to Hanks' heart. That was something he wanted to hear more. With that the two walked to the car, ensuring that they were still holding on. 

Hank opened the door and held it for Connor to take his seat before heading over to the driver's side. He assumed that with Connor not saying anything about going home it meant that he was ok with it, even if it was only for a while. God, he wanted to take Connor home. 

\---------------------

The house looked the same as it had that night when he'd had to break in, the window on the side still smashed, bottles and old takeaway still lying around the place. He doesn't know why he thought it would look different, it had merely been a few days. It's things like this that make him understand the saying that time flies, the timing is giving him all sorts of confusion. He can only imagine that Hank also feels this way. 

Sumo, who was lounging on the sofa, glanced up at the sound of the door opening. This immediately brought a smile to both Connor and Hanks faces. He liked dogs. That was a thought that he had. With this thought, a small box appeared in his vision. 

PET SUMO 

Ok, wants. His wants. While the protocols had appeared in blue previously, Cyberlife blue to be precise. These wants, they were white. These were his. These were only his. 

Deep breaths, he knew that humans used that to calm themselves when they were overwhelmed and although the breathing did nothing and was only used to blend into humanity better, it helped. A placebo he believed. 

"Hello there boy, how have you been? You wouldn't believe the day we had!" Hank spoke to the large dog, Connor noticed that his voice had gotten higher pitched and his sentence contained no swear words. He supposed this was his dog voice. Hank had moved further into the house to pet Sumo, it appeared that sometime when Connor was thinking he had taken his coat and hung it up. 

"What're you giggling about?" Hank looked up from Sumo, whos face was squished in between Hanks large hands, towards Connor. He hadn't noticed he was even laughing but now that he had he burst into bigger and bigger giggles. This caused Hank to join in and let go of Sumo who wandered over to Connor to inspect the slightly damp android. Damp? He supposed the snow had melted, how hadn't he noticed. 

"The big lump isn't even allowed on the sofa." The sentence was separated by gasps for air after Hank had finished giggling. 

"What a silly dog," Connor decided to also make the pitch of his voice higher, "Have you not been listening to Hank? You and me both dog."

"When have you ever listened to me?" Hank replied, a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Was that for me or Sumo?" Connor smiled up at Hank. He felt happy and began to pet Sumo. Hank then moved to sit on the sofa and gesture for Connor to join him, he supposed he could do with a sit down after such a long few weeks. 

"How's it feel, ya know, the change. Got any thoughts?" Hank questioned as Connor began to sit next to him. The android still had no clue about personal space but right now neither cared. 

"It's different, I feel a bit lost. There's nothing telling me what to do, but I did have an instruction pop up earlier. Well, more like a thought. My protocols used to come in blue boxes and this one was white, I suppose it was entirely mine." Connor turned to face Hank, ensuring to explain as well as he could. 

"So, what was it? You can't leave me not know what your first thought was!" Hank was excited, his cheeks raised as did the corners of his mouth. 

"Pet Sumo, it was just pet Sumo." This caused a slight chuckle to escape from Hanks' lips. "Of course your first actual thought was to pet a dog," He continued to laugh. It was good. It was so good. "So if that was a thought what's a protocol?"

Connor thought for a while, trying to find a way to explain it.

"A protocol is more of what to do next or what my end goal is and how to get there, Amanda used to set them for me but since I removed her I haven't had any pop-up." Both of their smiled seemed to fall at the mention of Amanda, he knew Hank didn't entirely understand who she was. Connor still didn't entirely understand himself. But they both knew she was bad. 

"So can you set your own now? Since you don't have anyone in control apart from yourself now." Hanks question was interesting. Could he? He hadn't tried to. He was simply annoyed that none had popped up for him. 

"Let me see, give me a few minutes." With that Connors' face went blank, only a slight twitch in his brows every few seconds to reassure Hank that he was still alive. 

CYBERLIFE  
RK800  
#313 248 317  
REGISTERED NAME: CONNOR  
HANDLER: UNKNOWN  
PLACEMENT: DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT  
PARTNER: HANK ANDERSON (LIEUTENANT) 

ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR

HANDLER REQUIRED

CONTACT CYBERLIFE IMMEDIATELY 

ENTER NEW HANDLER?

CYBERLIFE  
RK800  
#313 248 317  
REGISTERED NAME: CONNOR  
HANDLER: CONNOR  
PLACEMENT: DETROIT POLICE DEPARTMENT  
PARTNER: HANK ANDERSON (LIEUTENANT) 

LONG TERM GOAL: UNKNOWN  
SHORT TERM GOAL: PET SUMO (10% COMPLETE)

ENTER NEW GOALs?

LONG TERM GOAL: MAKE HANK ANDERSON THE HAPPIEST MAN ALIVE  
SHORT TERM GOAL 1: PET SUMO (NO LIMIT)  
SHORT TERM GOAL 2: MAKE HANK ANDERSON LAUGH (NO LIMIT)  
SHORT TERM GOAL 3: GET CLOSER TO HANK ANDERSON (NO LIMIT)

SET UI COLOUR?

LIGHT GREY

CHANGES COMPLETE? 

COMPLETE

With a few blinks and a shake of his head Connor returned and smiled, this felt better. He found the new colour to be calming, the fact that he had control over his own thoughts exciting, and the need to make Hank happy exhilarating. 

He felt so good. 

"Did it work?" Connor could immediately tell that Hank was concerned, he could see it in his eyes. His very blue eyes. Blue. Blue is also relaxing. But it was a different kind of blue to Cyberlife. It was good. 

"Yes, I changed quite a few things. I managed to make myself my own handler. This allows me to make the changed to my software instead of needing a separate handler." With this reply, Hank smiled. 

"So you give yourself some goals? What did you choose?" Hank questioned, Sumo had waddled back towards the sofa and was lying at their feet. His curious eyes staring upwards. 

"Well Hank, they're something that I want. Something that I really want to do and something that I believe you will like as well. But I'm not going to tell you. I will simply do them as I wish." Connor winked up at Hank, something he had only done once. The first time was because of something telling him it would make the Lieutenant like him more. Now he thinks of it, it was probably something to do with deviancy. The reason he chose to wink now was in correlation to his short-term goals. 

MAKE HANK ANDERSON LAUGH

GET CLOSER TO HANK ANDERSON

Hank laughed and glanced down before leaning back onto the sofa searching for comfort. 

Another light grey thought appeared in Connor view. 

SLEEP

With this thought, Connor leant onto Hanks' shoulder and shut his eyes.


End file.
